


Watchers

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain't like he cares, he tells himself, not one little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers

Glenn tries for furtive and just looks obvious, skirting around the edge of the camp, heading off to find that girl. Daryl's rhythm falters as he watches him go, the strop falling loose in his grip. It ain't like he cares, he tells himself, not one little bit. Don't matter to him where the kid sticks his dick. Ain't like Glenn's head was ever gonna turn his way anyhow. Nobody's ever does.

* * *

Carol pins up the clothes methodically; watches his eyes narrow and the tight line of his shoulders until he tosses down his knife and disappears into the tent.


End file.
